ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lee
How Lee joined the Tourney Lee had entered the King of Iron Fist Tournament in disguise hoping to defeat Heihachi. He was quite surprised when his opponent turned out to be Edith Gru. In the confusion surrounding the death of Heihachi, Lee was scheming to take over the Mishima Zaibatsu but was enraged when he learned that someone else had already beat him to it. Lee, believing it was Kazuya who usurped the Mishima Zaibatsu, was vexed that Kazuya had once again stood in his way. A month later, the Smash Bros. Tourney was announced and Lee immediately decided to enter. Lee was determined to settle the score with Edith in the tournament and claim the Mishima Zaibatsu. Character Select Screen Animation Lee points a finger to his head then at the zooming camera saying "Excellent!". Special Attacks Boomerang (Neutral) Lee says "Dodge this!" and throws a boomerang. Silver Sting (Side) Lee performs a leaping side kick. High Slammer (Up) Lee performs a high jump and stomps heavily when he lands, creating a shockwave. This is also a recovery move. Floor Sweeper (Down) Lee performs a spinning sweep kick and says "How about this?". Mansion Crush (Hyper Smash) Lee says "Go!" and a smaller version of his mansion from Tekken: Blood Vengeance smashes onto the stage in front of him as he says "Mansion CRUSH!". This Hyper Smash does massive damage. Chaolan-29488 (Final Smash) Lee says "Ready?" and then he transforms into a robot with the words "TRANSFORM!". As a robot, all of his moves are upgraded greatly, being extremely fast and strong. All of his throws (except for down throw) are able to KO opponents above 70%. He moves a lot faster, deals more damage and knockback, and can also be affected by Super Mushrooms and Poisonous Mushrooms, but not Metal Boxes. He returns to being his normal self after 15 seconds. Bonus Costumes Violet Lee CG Art (Bonus Costume 1).jpg|Violet Lee CG Art (Bonus Costume 2).jpg|Teacher's Uniform Lee's first Bonus Costume is actually his alter-ego, Violet. To unlock this costume: #Clear Classic Mode with Lee. #Play 5 VS Mode matches with Lee. After meeting one of the requirements listed above, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Lee's first Bonus Costume has been unlocked!". Teacher's Uniform Lee's second Bonus Costume is based on his costume in Tekken: Blood Vengeance. To unlock this costume: #Unlock Lee's first Bonus Costume, then clear Classic Mode with Lee. #Unlock Lee's first Bonus Costume, then play 5 VS Mode matches with Lee. After meeting one of the requirements listed above, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Lee's second Bonus Costume has been unlocked!". Victory Animations #Lee stands straight and waves his finger while saying "What a pleasant surprise.". #Lee looks at the screen and then turns around raising his hand up while he says "And then, there were none.". #Lee throws his head back saying "Give up or you're gonna get hurt." then he puts a hand on his hip. #*Lee throws his head back saying "Tough luck, demon squid thing!" then he puts a hand on his hip. (Shuma-Gorath victories only) #Lee charges up then straight punches the loser (2nd place opponent in VS Mode) away as he/she gives their Star KO scream. Lee then says "Sleep well, now. My kittens and panda.". #*Lee charges up then straight punches the loser (2nd place opponent in VS Mode) away as he/she gives their Star KO scream. Lee then says "This isn't an amusement park, so go back home.". (Margo/Edith/Agnes victories only) On-Screen Appearance Lee walks in and tightens his gloves saying "Please make yourselves at home.". Special Quotes *Feel free to peruse the closet. (When fighting Margo, Edith, or Agnes) *Strategies are obsolete. (When fighting Zhuge Liang) *Ah, want to help with my class? (When fighting McCoy) *Hang in there, kitten. I'll get help. (When fighting Guo Huai) *The Civil War is already over. (When fighting any 54th Massachusetts member) *Built on an ancient burial site where the sacred Earth goddess spirit was enshrined. (When fighting any Spyro the Dragon universe character) *Here, below the Castle, is a coffin where--- (When fighting Shuma-Gorath) *Welcome to my classroom. (When fighting Kenshiro or Sima Zhao) *And then, there were none... (When fighting Reshiram, Zekrom, or Seong Mi-na) *Well, what a pleasant surprise! (When fighting Olcadan, Toki, Juda, Wei Yan, any Pippi Longstocking universe character, any Flame of Recca universe character, or Lex Luthor) *My humble abode has 62 bedrooms, 21 full bathrooms, and 18 half bats. (When fighting Misery, Sailor Moon, Onslaught, Xiaoqiao, Nobunaga, Kunoichi, Krystal, or Astaroth) *Sleep well, now. My kittens and panda. (When fighting Mario) Trivia *Lee's costume from Tekken: Blood Vengeance returns as a Bonus Costume in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. This is also true with Xiaoyu, Ganryu, Jin, Nina, and Kazuya. *Lee shares his English voice actor with Sima Zhao and Kenshiro. *Lee shares his Japanese voice actor with the Martian Manhunter. *Lee shares his last name (Chinese order) with an Expendables character. He also shares his first name (English order) with a Street Fighter character. *In Tekken: Blood Vengeance, Lee makes a reference to one of the stages in this game with the words, "Only three years old, Kyoto Castle is an excellent cultural legacy, like the new Golden Pavillion." Coincidentally, he is also one of the characters that must complete Classic Mode in order to unlock the stage he mentioned in that movie. *Lee's rival in Super Smash Bros. Tourney is one of the three girl orphans from Despicable Me. In Lee's case, it is Edith. His second rival in Tourney 2 is Malebolgia. In his first Tekken days, his rivals were Kazuya and Heihachi. Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Tekken characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Starter characters